Miko no Ai
by aznyoshidragongrl3
Summary: Just a normal day... going home to get supplies... going back through the well... Seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together after he tell's me he loves me...[sigh]... a beginning of distrust?
1. Troubled

A/N: … Unless someone gives me a good reason to continue I'll stop this story… well stop posting the chapters…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc._  
_New scene_

* * *

Summary: ---

* * *

**Troubled**

_Same old argument _

"Inuyasha I just need to go home for a little bit!"

"No dammit!"

"Please?"

"No."

"It's just for a little bit!"

"No."

"Onegai!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"YES! And that's final!"

"OKAY! Then I'll be back shortly!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the well.

"What? HEY!" 'What hell just happen… I said no… then she said no… then I said…' "Dammit!"

_Kagome's Time_

"Kagome your welcome back!"

"I'm just getting some things okasan."

"I'll help!" Souta yelled.

After gathering all the needed supplies Kagome checked if they had everything. "Bandages and other first aides. Souta?"

"Check."

"The boxed lunches?"

"Check."

"Shippo's goodies?"

"Check."

"Ramen? Ramen. Souta!"

"I can't find any."

Walking into the kitchen Kagome searched for the cupboard that's loaded with ramen for Inuyasha. Grabbing some she threw them to Souta, "Here."

"Check."

_Feudal Era _

'Up and over!' Kagome climbed over the well only to find soul collectors nearby. 'Inuyasha wouldn't now would he? Even after yesterday? Well it won't hurt to check…'

(A/N: I won't flashback because it's in my profile… the story 'Singing a Song')

_In the forest_

Kagome stood in horror as she saw the man she loved kissing the clay dead woman...Kikyo. Kagome stood in fear 'How could he do this to me... why Inuyasha...WHY! I told you that I love you and you told me that you love me too. Now I see you kissing Kikyo! How could you...' Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes as she watched. The two parted and embraced.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, "Do you love me?"

"Yes my love, I will go to hell with you if you desire," Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo grinned knowing Kagome was watching. However what Kagome did not know was that it was not Inuyasha... at least not his mind. Kikyo had mysteriously placed Inuyasha under a spell that let her control him for 3 hours. Tears continued to flood Kagome's face she didn't understand. She ran, continued to run until she reached the village.

_Village_

Kagome wiped her tears away before entering the hut, but she couldn't do anything about her eyes. Putting on her best fake smile she entered the hut.

"Welcome back Kagome! What did you bring us?" Shippo asked.

"There's candy for Shippo."

"YAY!"

"Boxed lunches for everyone, credit goes to my mom." Kagome kept her head looking in the bag so they couldn't see her face.

"Give your mom my thanks Kagome-sama."

"Me to Kagome-chan."

"I will. And there's ramen for Inuyasha." Kagome tried to act normal so she asked the question she already knew the answer to, "Speaking of which where is he?"

"We don't know." Shippo lied. They all knew perfectly where he was. They saw her soul collectors…

_Plip_

Kagome couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

_Plip… plip _

"Kagome-chan?"

"I-I'll b-be in m-my time." Kagome ran towards the well.

They didn't question any of it. They knew the truth, Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo even after last night. He still went to Kikyo.

"THAT TWO-TIMING BASTARD! I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TO A PULP WHEN HE GETS BACK!"

"Sango-chan calm down… We all know Inuyasha's an idiot… And we can't change it."

"I'm still gonna beat him up… Kagome doesn't deserve this. Even when they told each other they loved each other… he runs off to Kikyo." Sango clenched her fist tightly.

'Inuyasha you idiot.' Shippo thought.

_In the forest _

Kikyo's 3 hours were up. Inuyasha snapped out of his state realizing he was holding Kikyo. He pushed her to the ground. Glaring at her, he knew he was under a spell but he didn't know what she did.

"WHY THE FUCK WAS I HUGGING YOU KIKYO! The last thing I remember was telling you I didn't love you anymore. You chanted some weird words and now when I blinked I see myself embracing you! WHAT THE HELL!"

Kikyo kept her mouth shut for a couple of minutes, "That spell was very interesting, Inuyasha why don't you go back to the village I'm sure your friends want answers. ESPECIALLY Kagome... you'll be in for a shock that's all I can inform you about." With that said she was gone.

"KIKYO! What did you do to Kagome!" all he heard was a chuckle.

'Dammit… Ugh… I feel dizzy…'

_Kagome's Time_

Kagome locks herself in her room and continues to cry, 'Inuyasha how could you...'

"Kagome... why are you crying. Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No please just leave me alone..." Kagome replied.

"What's wrong with nee-chan, mom?" Souta asked.

"I'm not sure... probably boy trouble..."

'Nee-chan what happen to you and Nii-san... I hope you recover. This time it sounds bad...'

_Feudal Era_

Inuyasha reached the village and almost entered the hut when Sango yelled, "INUYASHA!"

'Damn that hurt my ears like hell!'

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Sango threw a punch at Inuyasha. Due to Inuyasha's dizziness he didn't avoid it and she hit him in the chest. Inuyasha fell back onto the ground confused.

"Sango-chan!" Miroku restrained her.

"LET ME GO HOUSHI-SAMA! I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR HURTING KAGOME LIKE THAT!"

"What the fuck are you screeching about!"

"YOU MADE KAGOME CRY AND SHE WENT BACK TO HER ERA!"

'What a way to tell Inuyasha, Sango-chan…' Miroku thought.

'Crying?' "She went back again!"

"YES!" Sango screeched.

"Kagome went back to her time crying her eyes out and really upset," Miroku replied.

"He's already gone Miroku." Shippo continued to suck on his lollipop.

Inuyasha ran to the well, 'Damn what happen this time! Was it my fault! Did Kikyo do something to me while I was under that spell? Did Kagome see me while I was under that spell? Dammit! And who said she could go home!' There was a flash of blue light and Inuyasha was in Kagome's time.

_Kagome's Time_

"Hi! Nii-san."

"Hey kid where's your sis?"

"Oh... Nee-chan is in her room. The door is locked so you can't enter. I wouldn't try to talk to her. I tried and she yelled at me." Souta answered.

"I see..."

Inuyasha went to Kagome's window. The window was open a bit for air to go in and out but no more nor less. Inuyasha sat in front of the window watching the woman he loves cry out her eyes.

"Kagome open this window!"

"I-Inuyasha! W-what are you doing here!" Kagome sobbed.

"Hey open this window will you!"

"N-no I-I'll meet you outside. " Kagome left her room and went outside.

"Kagome... why are you crying?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why am I crying, why am I crying! You should know perfectly well!"

"But I-"

"Save it! Osuwari! _bam_" Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome walked back to her home.

"Why yo-"

"Osuwari! _bam_" and Kagome ignored everything else Inuyasha said for that day. All she said to him was, _OSUWARI!_

Throughout the night Kagome sat in her room crying or thinking. She didn't care that Inuyasha was sitting on the branch outside her window. Mainly because one he couldn't get through the window because the opening wasn't big enough. Two she could yell osuwari at any time. Lastly she had other things on her mind. All night she had thoughts in her mind, one of them was 'Did he truly love me.' That would always bring tears into her eyes. Crying to no end she finally cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha wanted to help so bad but he had no way of getting in. If he broke the window she would osuwari him about 20 or more times. Breaking the door, he would end up creating a new crater from all the osuwari. He had no options but to watch over her on the tree branch.

_The Next Day_

Kagome woke up in the morning expecting Inuyasha to be gone but she was wrong. There he was on the branch still watching over her. 'Kami... was he there the whole night! W-wait why does it matter to me... he loves Kikyo doesn't he... ah whatever.' She got up unlocked the door and went straight to the bathroom.

'HA HA! Now's my chance.' Inuyasha zipped off and waited in her room.

"Nee-chan! Breatfast!" Souta yelled.

'Damn... how long do I have to wait...' Inuyasha thought as he waited in her room.

"Coming, I'm almost done!"

_Kagome's Time_

Kagome headed to her room. "Eh... I thought I closed my door," Kagome mumbled as she walked in. _SLAM_ The door closed quickly behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. "Osuw-" Kagome didn't get to finish. His lips crashed onto hers preventing her from finishing. Kagome didn't react so much to the kiss… surprised at first, but she didn't kiss back. She felt too upset.

Inuyasha stopped and hugged her tight, "Kagome I'm sorry."

Kagome stood there. "Sorry won't cut it this time. How could you say that to Kikyo in the woods HOW COULD YOU!"

_Gulp_ 'So she did see me under that spell...' Inuyasha started, "Kago-"

Kagome interrupted him, "And I overheard some things you and Kikyo said..."

_Flashback_

The two parted and embraced. "Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, "Do you love me?"

"Yes my love, I will go to hell with you if you desire," Inuyasha replied.

_End Of Flashback_

Tears fell as Kagome told Inuyasha what she saw. "After that I left for the well..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Lalala… Review? 

R/R!

V

Push

V

The

V

Button!

V


	2. Searching

**REPLIES**

tamaters: Okay here's more n.n

i am no one and i stand alone: Really? ;

silver sakura blossom: Now lets not do anything rash… lol though I would like to meet your rabbit… See I continued n.n

Inuyashafanfreak: Thx...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

azn: WEEEE! Here we go again!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine. There I said it.

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc._  
_New scene_

_

* * *

_

Summary: (aside from the one in search) Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love for each other. What will happen when Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing again! Can Kagome believe Inuyasha's love for her is true?

* * *

_Last Time_

_Kagome stood there. "Sorry won't cut it this time. How could you say that to Kikyo in the woods HOW COULD YOU!"_

_Gulp 'So she did see me under that spell...' Inuyasha started, "Kago-"_

_Kagome interrupted him, "And I overheard some things you and Kikyo said..."_

_Flashback_

_The two parted and embraced. "Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, "Do you love me?"_

_"Yes my love, I will go to hell with you if you desire," Inuyasha replied._

_End Of Flashback_

_Tears fell as Kagome told Inuyasha what she saw. "After that I left for the well..."_

**Searching**

"Inuyasha, seeing you with Kikyo that time hurt more than you could possibly know…"

Inuyasha could smell the tears in her eyes, "Kagome...I-I was well I don't know if you will believe me but..."

_Flashback_

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He had just picked up Kikyo's scent.

"What are you doing here and where are your companions," said a shadow.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha murmured.

"What do you want Inuyasha... why are you here. Have you finally decided to go to hell with me? Or rather something else..."

Inuyasha stared into her expressionless eyes for a few seconds, "No. Understand this... I. Will. Never. Go. To. Hell. With. You. I came here to tell you it is over between us..." 'Because I love Kagome.'

"What are you implying Inuyasha. Are you saying you would rather choose my reincarnation instead of me!"

"Well yes that's basically it. I no longer love you. I love Kagome."

"I will not allow this!" Kikyo screamed. 'At least not yet.' Kikyo began chanting...

"Kik-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish.

_End Of Flashback_

"That was all I remembered. The next thing I knew I was hugging that _thing!_"

Kagome wanted to laugh 'Thing?' but she couldn't bring herself to, "Kami... Still how am I supposed to believe you...?"

"I never expected you would believe me..." Inuyasha sighed as he loosened his grip on Kagome.

Kagome squirmed out of his grip she couldn't handle this right now. "Can you leave Inuyasha..." It didn't sound like a question more like a demand.

"But-"

"LEAVE! Or else I will hate you forever!" Kagome gasped. That had come out wrong. "Inu-"

Inuyasha walked out of her room in total shock and sorrow. 'She hates me...'

Kagome mentally smacked herself, 'Baka, baka, baka! I didn't mean that! I just needed to think… But why'd he leave?' She laid on her bed with her face smashing onto the pillow so nobody would hear her scream.

Inuyasha walked out the door and continued to walk. As he passed by Kagome's window, he looked up for a moment and thought. Inuyasha continued to walk towards the well. The blue light surrounded Inuyasha. He was back in the Feudal Era with a broken heart.

_What happen during the 3 hours_

"Ah... that's better." 'I see the spell worked... however I only have 3 hours. That reincarnation of mine, I mean Kagome, better get here in time.' "Now Inuyasha... I must teach you who your lover is."

"Yes..."

Kikyo grinned this might work out better than she thought. "Okay I'm am you one and only love and you must remember that. You only loved me and only me."

"Yes... and might I ask what your name is my dear..."

'Well he got that down' "Ahhh... very well... my name is..." 'Hmmm……' "Kagome, my name is Kagome." 'Damn… this better work…'

With that Kikyo began to tell Inuyasha what to do when she kissed him later. So within that time she talked and taught him. Kikyo knew she no longer could have Inuyasha so instead she would test their bond. 'Aishiteru Inuyasha, but you no longer love me. I see this before me… so I will test Kagome's trust in you. I don't want you to suffer from betrayal. Just like us, all those years ago. So when my soul collectors spot Kagome our little game shall begin. You'll probably be shocked when you awake…' Her control over Inuyasha would end soon, 'Where is Kagome if she doesn't come soon my plan-' The soul collectors signaled that Kagome was coming…

"Inuyasha it is time. Come…" That's when Kagome ran into them.

_End_

_Feudal Japan_

"Hmm… I smell Inuyasha-" Shippo was shortly interrupted.

"Is Kagome-chan with him…" asked a worried Sango… "_BAM_ HOUSHI-SAMA YOU HENTAI! This is hardly a time for you hand to roam! _BAM_ Grrr…" Miroku was now unconscience on the floor with two nice bumps on his head.

"Can I finish now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes."

"Okay… I smell Inuyasha… but no Kagome."

"WHAT! Did he not talk to her or what!" Just then as very gloomy Inuyasha walked in. "INU- Whoa… what happen to you?" Sango questioned.

"…"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he awoke.

"Uh… anyone hooooommmme?" Shippo waved his hand in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked into thin air. No emotion showed on his face. Not a single hint of anguish even though he felt crushed inside. Everything fell silent as if the world itself had frozen. Nothing seemed to move, that is until Inuyasha walked out of the hut and into the forest.

The rest of then stared in shock.

"Anyone else confused?" Shippo asked. They nodded. "Good then I'm not alone."

_Kagome's Time_

"NEE-CHAN! NII-SAN LEFT!"

"He'll come back, he needs his shard detector."

"Demo nee-chan! He looked soooo gloomy like he never wanted to come here again!" Souta yelled.

'I doubt he won't come back… he needs a _shard detector_.'

A week had passed by. "Inuyasha never came this isn't right…. He wouldn't leave me here for this long…" 'I miss him and I still love him.' Kagome placed her hands on the rim of the bone-eaters well and stared down into the mysterious well.

'Should I go? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he went to Kikyo? What if…' Thoughts of regret and torment flooded Kagome's mind. 'Still… I love him and I want to see everyone.' Kagome jumped into the well hoping everything would be all right.

_Feudal Japan_

"INUYASHA NEVER RETURNED!" Shippo shrieked.

"I'm really worried Houshi-sama…"

"The same goes for me."

"KAGOME'S BACK!" The young kitsune ran towards the well. "KAGOME! You came back! I thought you were never going to come back." Shippo jumped into her arms.

'I was hoping Inuyasha would be the first to greet me…' "Hi Shippo where's every-"

"KAGOME-CHAN! You're back!" Sango ran followed by Miroku and Kirara.

"Hey everyone. I'm glad you're all okay. But where's Inuyasha?"

"We don't know… he never came back after entering and leaving the hut in silence…" Shippo said.

"For a whole week?"

"Hai."

"What! Where'd he go!" panicked Kagome.

"The woods…" Sango replied.

"I'm going to go find him!" Kagome yelled as she ran off.

"Wai- she's gone… oh great. Should we go follow?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No… not yet let them find each other… he's at Goshinboku right?" Miroku replied.

"Hai."

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

Inuyasha sat on a branch of Goshinboku. He practically looked soulless no he did look soulless. All he could think about was _Kagome_. Thoughts ran through his head, 'Should I go back to get her…. Would she let me. She said she hate me. What is there to live for without the one I love…. Should I continue my life knowing I can no longer be with her…. No… There is no life without her… so should I die?'

Kagome ran through the forest looking for Inuyasha for who knows how long, but nightfall drew near. Exhausted she took a rest at Goshinboku. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Hearing his name snaped him out of his trance… looking down he saw Kagome. 'Kagome you came back? And… looking for me?'

"I'm sorry, forgive me

It hurts me so, to know that I hurt you

Forgive me please… I'm sorry.

Even through all of those nights

You stayed by my side

Even through all the troubles

You stayed by my side

You don't deserve this one bit

I don't deserve your love one bit

I'm so sorry

Forgive me

I hurt you once more…

I miss you

I love you

Those words I said before

They were a mistake

Please please

Forgive me

That tiny little argument

How did it turn out like this?

I was upset

I was in pain

And you even tried to comfort me

But I was stupid

That I took it out on you

You probably hate me now

I miss you

I love you

Those words I said before

They were a mistake

Onegai, please

Forgive me

I chased you away

Now you're nowhere in sight

What do I do now?

Knowing that I hurt you so?

Knowing the one I love is gone?

Knowing that I might never see you again?

Come back

Come back please

I miss you

I love you

Those words I said before

They were a mistake

Onegai, please

Forgive me

Please come back…" Kagome mumbled those words as her eyes grew heavy.

"Inuyasha… please come back…" Kagome whispered as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha jumped down and saw Kagome asleep. A small grin reached the corners of his lip, "Kagome… you actually came looking for me… Still stupid wench fell asleep out in the open where any youkai can hurt her…" He sat down next to her and her head slumped down onto his shoulder. 'Still she's my stupid wench… my koi…'

By now the moon and stars were out. 'Warm… but when could a tree be warm?' Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see herself in the arms of a sleeping hanyou. Kagome jumped out of his arms in shock, "I-Inuyasha…"

"Huh?" he woke up still half-asleep. "Kagome your fina-" he got cut short.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was thrilled she hugged him tight. "Where were you, I looked all over for you!"

Fully awake Inuyasha blushed as he noticed what Kagome was doing. "Goshinboku."

"All week!"

"Yeah... but why did you come looking for me? You hate me don't you?"

"If you were at Goshinboku then didn't you hear what I said?"

"So you meant all that?"

"Yes. But you didn't have to stay at Goshinboku all week! I was so worried! Shippo said you never returned after you left!"

"Feh. I'm a hanyou I can handle myself."

"Is that all you have to say! They were troubled and I became concerned! They said when you left you looked… well they couldn't tell…"

"Feh."

Kagome looked up and got caught in his amber eyes. "_sigh_ I'm sorry. Oh well what can I expect from you it's you, stubborn, arrogant, you. _sigh_ As long as I know you're still here I'm happy."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome snuggled into his chest. "Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru."

Kagome stared up into his amber eyes smiling. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt so thrilled to have his love back in his arms. Still he felt uncertain… he wanted to know if Kagome would spend the rest of her life with him as his mate. He loved Kagome with all his heart and he knew he would spend the rest of his life with her and if possible his pups. Inuyasha blushed at that thought… 'If I had pups then…' He blushed even harder.

"Inuyasha..."

"Y-yeah?"

"What about Kikyo?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." 'Well…99'

"Well remember what I told you before in your room?"

"Yeah. So that's all you remembered? You believe Kikyo put you under some spell..."

"Yep."

"Hmm… Lets ask Kaede tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I wanna stay here tonight with you... without any interruptions from Sango-chan or anyone else." (A/N: Get your mind outta da gutter is ur thinking of that!) Kagome began to fall asleep.

"Alright." As he watched Kagome fall asleep, he prayed that he would never lose Kagome again, because if that happened, it would mean he had forever lost the woman he loved more than life itself.

As the wind blew Inuyahsa heard rustling in nearby bushes… "Must be the wind…"

A/N: Hmmm… maybe… maybe not…

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

azn: End of chapter 2!  
kag: what's up next?  
inu: Who cares you should end it now!  
azn: grr…  
inu: Feh!  
azn: I control you in this story! _typing_  
kag: Okay... Sit!  
inu: AARRG! _bam_  
kag: And don't be rude to our fanfiction writer!  
azn: _:P _take that  
inu: mfph..._ effects wear off..._Grrrr... I'm gonna hurt you so bad...  
azn: ... try me oldest sister is worse than you.  
inu: Really… I doubt that.  
azn: _twitch _You're saying you're worse than that bitch_  
_kag: Uhh… _backs away from me slowly_  
azn: I don't have time for this…_types _  
inu: WHAT THE HELL! I'm a dog!  
kag: AHH! KAWAII! _hugs inu  
_inu: _mini blush_  
azn: Told you… I'm going to sleep… _yawn

* * *

_

OOOOoooooo clikie da button below!

_click click click click click_

Come on!

V

V

V

V


	3. The Spell

azn: Enjoy this chappie and yes you ppl can kill me for not updating in a while…  
kag: _Still hugging inu_  
inu: ..._Still blushing & tail wagging_  
azn: Hmm... what to do with inu  
inu: You can change me back! _Tail still wagging_  
azn: Nope... anyways you seem happy as a dog _examining wagging tail_  
kag: Soooo fluffy! _Still hugging inu_  
azn: sweatdrop -.-;;;  
inu: _blush_  
azn: On with da chappie!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: not mine**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc.  
New scene_

_

* * *

_

**The Spell**

_Sango and Miroku_

As Sango watched Kagome run off to find Inuyasha she grew worried.

"Should we go follow?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No… not yet let them find each other." Miroku replied.

Hours passed by and nighttime grew near. "Houshi-sama we should go look for them. It's night and the forest can be very dangerous at night."

"I want to go look for Kagome too!" Shippo pleaded.

"Sorry Shippo, you and Kirara should stay at Kaede's hut."

"Fine..." pouted the kitsune.

"Eeeeeeiiiiiii!" Sango grabs her hiraikotsu, "How dare you! You damn hentai!"

"Is it my fault my right hand is possessed?"

"IT WAS YOUR LEFT HAND!"

'Oops' Miroku ran out of the hut.

"Get back here you lecherous monk!" Sango ran after Miroku with her hiraikotsu.

After running after Miroku, Sango finally got him. "_bam_"

"Owwww..."

"Serves you right! Now lets check Goshinboku first."

Soon they ran into Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hmmm... what do we have here..." Miroku whispered (A/N: They will be whispering for now on until they leave).

"Lets listen... so nothing lecherous Houshi-sama!"

'But only because I don't want Inuyasha to find us...' "Do you think Inuyasha will smell us?"

"He's probably too caught up... c'mon hide in the bushes." pointed Sango.

"San-"

"SHH!"

_"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome snuggled into his chest. "Kagome…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Aishiteru"_

_"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."_

"I don't think we need to worry about them lets go back." Sango said.

"But I wanna see if anything interesting happens." Miroku put on a lecherous grin.

After knocking Miroku unconscious, Sango dragged him back to Kaede's hut

As the wind blew Inuyasha heard rustling in nearby bushes… "Must be the wind…"

A/N:P nothing special about the bushes rustling from the last chappie… It was just Sango and Miroku. :P

_Morning_

Inuyasha awoke when he heard someone calling for Kagome. A childish voice that belonged to none other than Shippo, "Kagome, Kagome, where are you?"

Kagome slowly began to awake because of all the rustling. She noticed Inuyasha was still holding her, which made her blush a bit. "Umm… Inuyasha…"

"KAGOME! I found- Why are you and Inuyasha sitting like that?" Shippo asked.

"None of your business squirt."

"So this is where you and Kagome have been ALL night…" Shippo grinned mischievously and emphasizing on all.

"Why you little piece o-" Kagome got out of his grasp.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome d-"

"Osuwari." Inuyasha kissed the dirt good morning. Kagome turned to a chuckling Shippo, "Shippo you planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

Now why did you come looking for us?"

"Oh yeah! Sango sent me to get you two cause they got breakfast ready."

"Dammit Kagome you got dirt into my mouth."

"Too bad! Come on Inuyasha or else we'll leave you behind!" Kagome yelled, as they were a distance from Inuyasha.

In the shadows there was a whisper, "Inuyasha … soon … relationship …Kagome … test." (A/N: the dots are parts that could not be heard. Too bad I couldn't end it there but it would be too short for me so one with the show!)

-K

-E

-E

-P

-

-G

-O

-I

-N

-G

_Kaede _

"Hey Inuyasha lets ask Kaede about the spell now."

"Fine."

"Kaede do you know of any spells that allows someone to control somebody else?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes one, but this spell is hard for any to master. This spell ye speak of last for three hours. During that time ye that has been put under thy spell will not know what has gone on. Instead thy self will believe that had fainted or so. Ye caster of the spell has control of thy action of what is happening. And yet if thy caster has any will to kill the person thy cast the spell on, the spell shall release immediately. No one knows for sure why but that shall happen. Not many people can master this spell. I have only heard of rumors that few have been able to master it, and by ye time thy do master the spell thy are about my age."

"Did Kikyo master the spell?"

"Kikyo was close but thy could not master it fully when she be alive."

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Anytime child." With that settled Inuyasha and Kagome left.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think Kikyo mastered it now?"

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist, "Probably. The description the old hag gave us fit quite well. Kikyo chanted something and it felt like I fainted. Then when I awoke, I-I w-was h-hugging h-her." Inuyasha stuttered the last part; he didn't like it how he had _awoken_.

_After eating _

"Can we go look for Naraku now? We already wasted enough time thanks to Kikyo!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Kikyo…" Sango sounded pissed. "That bitch…"

"Sango its okay. Inuyasha wasn't thinking straight." Kagome informed.

Shippo mumbled low enough so only Inuyasha's ears could hear, "Does he ever? _Bonk_ Wahhhh! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me on the head for no reason!"

"Wha-" Kagome's glare made him shut up.

"Shippo are you okay?"

"I guess… but Inuyasha didn't have to hit me!" Shippo pouted innocently but he had other thoughts. 'Hahahaha Inuyasha take that!'

"Feh. Can we go now?"

"NO. We'll leave in the afternoon. I need to talk to Kagome-chan." Sango demanded.

_Girl Chatter _

Sango pushed Kagome outside and dragged her a certain distance from the hut. "Tell me everything that happened!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What happen between you and Inuyasha! Duh!"

"Well… er… uh…"

"Spit it out!"

"He somewhat asked me something about being his mate…"

"Mate! Wait what do you mean somewhat?"

"He mumbled it in his sleep."

"I suppose I need to explain a bit about youkai and their meaning of mate don't I?"

"Please do."

"Okay. In youkai language mate refers to like a human marriage. Except, for each species of youkai the term mate can be somewhat different. So basically in Inu youkai terms a mate is to be their life long partner. And I mean life long! But I'll let Inuyasha explain all the tiny details…"

"Okay enough about me… how do you feel about Miroku?"

"W-w-hat!" Sango blushed.

"Oh c'mon it's quite obvious."

"Who said I love him!"

"I never said that… but and I quote you did say "I love him" am I not right?"

"H-hey!"

"But why do you insist on calling him Houshi-sama? Why not call him Miroku-sama instead?"

"B-because…" Sango paused and thought of a way to avoid the question. "Lets go back I think Inuyasha would throw a tantrum if his potential mate was gone for too long."

"You didn't answer my question!" The flushed Kagome yelled.

_Travel_

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, while Sango, Shippo, and Miroku got onto Kirara.

"Do you even know where we're going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

'No...' "Who cares, that doesn't matter since we don't even know where Naraku is!"

Shippo just stared to see if anything was ahead, "Hey look I see a village! Maybe they know something."

Inuyasha twitched, "Lets not go there."

Everyone looked puzzled. "Why not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I SAID LETS NOT GO THERE!"

"Inuyasha I don't know what's wrong but we're going!"

"Fine. Wench..."

'Grrr... I can't use sit on him or else I'll go down too... This time I'll let it slide.'

_Kag P.O.V._

As we reached the village, most of the villagers gave us strange looks. No wait not at our group, but at a certain someone in our group.

_Whisper... whisper... whisper_

"Hey Sango do you know what all the whispers are about?"

"I'm not sure Kagome, but they all seem to be staring at Inuyasha."

Something flew towards us, no it flew towards Inuyasha, but he dodged it. All of us turned to see three young boys holding rotten tomatoes. They had looks of hate in their eyes.

Then one of them yelled to us, "Get out of our village half-breed!"

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

azn: Who knows what village this is? Its kinda obvious…  
inu: Change me back!  
azn: NEVER! 'Okay maybe I'll change you back soon...'

* * *

**THANKS 4 da reviews:**

i am no one and i stand alone

**Inuyashafanfreak **

Moonlight Star Phoenix

* * *

A/N: uuggghhh… I've got a fever and it's driving me crazy! And my school is almost starting again!

Now press that button!


	4. Villagers

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc.__  
__New scene _

* * *

azn: Hello my new creations… That you shall meet soon in the story!

Miyuki: HI!

Izumi: Hey

Satsuki: Hello

Masami: Hey

Tatsuya: Hello

Akito: Hey

azn: Hey inu watcha think? Hey! Where'd they go?

* * *

**Villagers **

_Last Time _

_Kag P.O.V. _

_Something flew towards us, no it flew towards Inuyasha, but he dodged it. All of us turned to see three young boys holding vegetables. They had looks of hate in their eyes. _

_Then one of them yelled to us, "Get out of our village half-demon!"_

----------------------

They threw their vegetables obviously wasting their efforts since Inuyasha dodged them all.

"Arg! Izumi, Akito we missed!" one of them said.

"Dammit… Akito what do we do now?"

"Lets go before that worthless half-breed tries something stupid. I mean come on who has ever seen a group of a demon-slayer, a monk, two demons, a strange clothed girl, and a half-breed."

"A lot of villages..." Izumi stated.

"Wha- You know what I mean dammit!"

I couldn't believe what I heard! Out of all the villages we've visited none of them treated Inuyasha like this! I rushed over to Inuyasha, "You okay?"

"Of course. The sooner we get outta here the better."

"I guess…" Inuyasha's right we should leave… but should we? What's so important to these villagers that they have to whisper and treat Inuyasha so bad? No matter where we went in the village, there was someone whispering or staring at our group.

_Normal P.O.V _

"HEY! Tatsuya, Izumi, AKITO! Why'd you all just run off!" A group of three girls came over.

"Get away from here Masami!" Akito yelled.

"I'm not listening to you! Satsuki's your sister not me!" Masami barked back.

"Do you two always have to figh- We have travelers! Welcome... Oh…" All three girls caught sight of Inuyasha. They walked over to their friends and whispered, "Is that him?"

All three boys nodded.

"He has cute ears!" spoke the carefree Miyuki. Her friends stared at her with a, 'You're acting weird again' face.

"Sister, do you know who you're talking about?"

"Of course I do Izumi! I'm gonna talk to them!" Miyuki walked off.

"N-" _sigh_ "Too late…"

"Hi! I'm Miyuki, my I presume your Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"My- mmmpphhhfff!" Masami and Satsuki covered her mouth dragging her back.

"Alright group huddle!" Akito ordered.

_Inu-group_

"They're an interesting group of kids. Miyuki doesn't seem to have a problem with you." Kagome said.

"I just want to get out of this village!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you want to get out of this village so bad? It isn't the night of the new moon so why do you want to go?" Shippo asked.

_Bonk_

"Osuwari."_ bam_

"Yes Inuyasha… why do you want to get out of this village so bad?" Sango and Miroku asked.

They got Inuyasha growled in protest. "This the fucking village where I grew up!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh…"Everyone said.

"So it seems we can't stay here tonight… Considering how much these people don't seem to happy about our arrival…"

"Yeah…"

"You there, what business do you have in our village!"

"We are travelers who were just passing by." Miroku confirmed.

"Well then you can leave now. Our elder does not allow _their_ kind in our village! Especially him." the villager pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared. "Don't worry your ass off we're leaving right now."

_Kids' Chat _

"Are you insane! How could you go straight up to _it_ like that!" Akito declared.

"Don't you yell at me like that! And it's not an _it_! He is an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha and there's nothing wrong with that! Kinda…"

"Miyuki… you know that my brother has somewhat of a point."

"Yeah… at least you shouldn't have gone straight up to him…" Tatsuya pronounced. 'She's too naïve sometimes...'

"Besides Grandfather will get mad if he finds out what you did. You know how he hates hanyous." Izumi replied.

"You guys are so cruel..." Miyuki pouted.

"Hey guys… it's almost sunset… we should get going, _it_ as in not the inu-hanyou might come tonight." Masami reminded.

"Really… you had to make this day even worse." Akito proclaimed.

"Oh cry me a river."

_Village Crisis _

_On a random day of each month a demon would come to this village and wreak havoc after sunset. It would kill most villagers who were outside while it came. If no one would be found outside then this demon would choose a house and murder the people living in there. This demon lived somewhere in the forest nearby, said to be living off of the blood of humans. It is known to be fast and strong, but lacking defense. However that didn't matter to it since it would always strike first. _

_Once a pray would stare into its crimson eyes they'd freeze in fear seeing nothing but pure anger and hatred. Knowledge of what happens to the ones who were taken are not certain. Some say they would be tortured others say held captive as servants. The demon is known to have no sympathy it kills without a second thought. It is known to have no compassion for humans, hanyous and other demons. A ruthless killing machine is how some people would describe him. _

_Thump _

_Crash _

The sounds of trees falling…

_Thump _

"Rrraaaarrrrrwww."

_Crash _

"It's the demon! Everyone run for cover!" A villager cried.

_Sploosh _

_Sluuurrp _

"Eeeeiiiiiaaaaahhhhh." The sight of blood being splashed everywhere frightened many village women.

"Rrrrrr" 'There is nobody out… lets see who shall be the lucky home to be slaughtered. Ahhhh… the elder's relatives will be the perfect targets.'

_Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp _

_SLASH _

The demon slashed the entrance of the home leaving a humungous hole.

"MIYUKI! IZUMI! RUN!"

"But…"

"NO! Get gut of here!"

"Yes, father. Come on Miyuki lets go!" Izumi and Miyuki ran away safely into the forest.

The demon didn't care much, he only cared for getting his daily dose of thick red blood.

_Village Crisis–HELP?- _

"Hey! Miyuki where are you running to?"

"I'm looking for Inuyasha and his friends!"

"What!"

_Village Crisis –Inu-group- _

"Inuyasha… I sense the jewel but..."

"WHERE?"

"Back at the village"

"There's a demon there…" 'And the smell of fresh blood…"

The group started to head back to the village. Suddenly Inuyasha halted, turning his head to the bushes.

"Eh? Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Sh! Don't you hear that!"

"MIYUKI! DON'T!"

"NO IZUMI! I'M ASKING FOR THEIR HELP!" The two kids crashed through the bushes unaware that they wounded right in front of the Inu-group.

"Umm hello?" Kagome asked.

Miyuki turned, "Ah… hi… Can you help us defeat a demon?"

"Why do you want Inuyasha's help I thought your village hated him?" Shippo inquired.

"Well er… please? He's attacking our family… then if he succeeds in killing them… we'll be all alone."

'So. I was alone for a long time too.' "Feh. Whatever we'll help. Kagome said the jewel was involved."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

azn: Hey ur back! 

inu: So?

azn: Where'd u go

kag: Ahhh… somewhere

azn: Fine fine…_typing_

inu: Finally! Im back 2 normal

azn: Well I would a changed u earlier but u disappeared

kag: Oh well... lets rub his ears! _rub_

azn: …bb!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own… (spoilers ahead if you haven't already guessed em') 

Tatsuya: (Likes: Miyuki)

(Age: 11) (Only child)

Miyuki: (Likes: (later) Tatsuya)

(Age: 10) (Sister to Izumi) (Relative of Elder)

Izumi: (Likes: no one yet)

(Age: 12) (Brother to Miyuki) (Relative of Elder)

Satsuki: (Likes: no one yet)

(Age: 10) (Sister to Akito)

Akito: (Likes: Masami)

(Age: 13) (Brother to Satsuki)

Masami: (Likes: Akito)

(Age: 12) (Only child)

* * *

A/N: Alright I posted 2 chappies on one day due to my long period of not updating and now I'm having writers block X.x Maybe my friend can help when I get back to school… 


	5. Ryu

azn: Konnichwa everyone!(pokes x1) (pokes x2) (pokes x3) (pokes x4)  
inu: STOP POKING EVERYONE!!!  
azn: (pokes inu)  
inu: ARG!!  
azn: (evil grin) (pokes sister to death) Muhaha! Now If only I could do that in real life… (I was in a pokey mode when I wrote this)

Disclaimer: Ryu, Yuuki, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Izumi, Satsuki, Akito, and Masami are mine!

_Beware of Inuyasha's foul language in this chapter! Pshh… Maybe_

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc.  
New scene

* * *

_

**Ryu**

"Izumi? Was Inuyasha talking about the Shikon no tama?" Miyuki asked as they rode on Kirara with Sango.

Izumi continued to stare into space, so Miyuki nudged him in the stomach. "Ow! What?"

"You weren't even listening…"

"Sorry, I was thinking about the village."

"I hope everyone is okay…"

"We'll see… Over there is the village!" Izumi pointed ahead. Whispering to Miyuki, "We'll go and hide at Satsuki's."

_Meeting the demon_

They arrived at the village seeing huge footprints and houses closed tight. Izumi and Miyuki ran Satsuki's house.

"Suki-chan, Suki-chan!" Miyuki called, using a shortened name told each other it was urgent.

The door opened to reveal a oddly calm Satsuki. By the blink of an eye Satsuki pulled Miyuki and Izumi inside, with Shippo scuttling inside.

&&&

Inuyasha looked around. It seemed strange, a demon who would only attack people who were outside. The footprints seemed as big as Sesshomaru's when he's in his dog demon form. "Something's wrong."

Everyone turned and faced Inuyasha. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Just look around, what kind of demon would only attack people who were outside?"

Sango looked around. "And where is this demon anyway?"

A transformed Kirara started to growl and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of tetsusaiga. Kagome grabbed an arrow, Sango held Hiraikotsu in fighting stance, and Miroku readied his kazanna.

"We're surrounded." Kagome stated.

"Impossible there is only one demon." Enlightened Miroku.

"The jewel is… circling us."

A sudden strike slashed an arm. "FUCK! Where did that come from!" Inuyasha had a deep gash in his arm. "Show yourself you damned coward!"

They only heard a deep voice. "Such language coming from a half-breed. And let us see what we have here. A miko, monk, demon-slayer, and a neko-demon. My, my what an interesting group."

"Show yourself!" Sango yelled.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" the demon sneered. Another strike. Sango felt the blood trickle down her leg.

Kagome saw a glimpse of the demon. "A tiger?"

"H-how…" The demon stuttered. "No one should be able to see me when I'm running at that speed." It was caught by surprise and unconsciously slowed down.

"A white tiger demon? Are there any of those?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I've heard rumors. Few people have claimed to have seen a white tiger deep in the forest. By the next day they were found missing. Only one has been found and he has passed away."

"Smart aren't you." The demon picked up its normal pace and disappeared once more. "Hattori I believe his name was." Another strike.

It grazed Kagome's arm. Smelling her blood Inuyasha's eyes flashed to crimson and back to amber. Inuyasha growled, "Bastard."

The demon shifted back to his normal form. Now they could see a blur circling them. "Mmmm… I think I'll be taking my leave… and maybe a souvenir. You half-breed seem fond of the miko."

"DON'T TOUCH MY KAGOME!"

"Ah… so Kagome is her name." Kagome started to get drowsy. In the blink of an eye she disappeared with her bow and arrows falling to the floor.

"Tell the new village leader that I will be back to face you. If you are not present this girl along with all the villagers will die. Oh and you may call me Ryu." The aura of the demon vanished.

"FUCKEN BASTARD!" Inuyasha drove tetsusaiga into the dirt and punched the ground. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"

_Truth_

Kagome began to awake feeling the sun's rays on her face. She felt her arm bandaged even though the cut wasn't big. She tried moving but a jolt of pain was sent throughout her body. Kagome heard voices.

"How is she?"

"She seems fine at the moment. But why not take the spell off her so she can actually move."

It sounded like the demon and a feminine voice. Kagome heard the door slide open. "You're awake aren't you." Kagome opened her eyes to see a short white haired demon and a long raven-haired girl.

"Ryu-sama…" the girl said in a deadly tone.

"Okay." He muttered a few words and Kagome could move without feeling any pain now. "You feel better?"

Kagome just stared. This was VERY awkward. She didn't want to reply but her stomach disobeyed.

The girl giggled. "I'll go get some food." But the girl hesitated, "On second thought you get her the food, Ryu-sama. YOU injured her." Ryu smiled and walked off.

"I'm sorry for everything. Ryu-sama is really nice if you get to know him."

Kagome looked around the room… wasn't he supposed to be cruel beyond belief? So far he's been very nice aside from kidnapping her. "Umm… excuse me… but…"

"Oh! I'm sorry my name is Yuuki."

"How do you know him?"

"I'm his younger half sister."

"Oh…"

"Your still nervous aren't you?"

"Well I was kidnapped and Inuyasha is bound to have thrown a tantrum by now."

"Inu-who?"

Just then Ryu appeared at the door with a tray of food. "Kagome I'm sorry about all this. I assure you, you will be taken care of here until you are returned."

"And when will I be returned?" Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"When I find her..."

"Huh?" 'Her?' But Ryu had already left.

"C'mon eat. Then I'll show you around the palace."

_Discoveries (Plans)_

When he left Inuyasha threw several outburst of rage. Every now and then his eyes would change to crimson. Miroku tried to calm him down but it didn't work. About 10 minutes after Ryu left Inuyasha went into the forest trying to find Ryu and Kagome. With Inuyasha leaving, Miroku and Sango headed to the elder of the village to explain what had happen. Knowing they were friends of Inuyasha they didn't believe a thing, but once Miyuki and Izumi came with Shippo telling their story their grandfather changed his mind.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Everyone turned at Miyuki.

"What! I didn't ask!"

"I asked." Satsuki replied. "Where did he go?"

"To the forest to look for Ryuu and Kagome." Just then they saw the Kaze no Kizu fire into the air with a couple of trees falling down.

"Or to kill the forest." Shippo stated.

"He won't find the palace. There aren't many ways to find it. You can only find it if Ryuu invites you or if you've been in there before."

"How do you know this?" Miroku asked.

"Ryuu is looking for me. I've cause so much trouble to this village, but I doubt he's really killed anybody."

"What are you talking about!" A voice came from nearby.

"Akito…"

"Why the hell would he be looking for you!"

"Because I'm not your real sister… You family took me in when I was young. I left for a bit and that's when I encountered Ryu."

"So you intend to end this today?" Miroku asked.

"Yes… I never was sure why he'd gotten mad until now. But I never thought he would kidnap someone in front of others."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Ryu hasn't killed anyone in this village."

"Impossible! We've seen blood everywhere!"

"But have you ever found any bodies?" There was silence.

"Thought so. That was Ryu's blood, it's an effect of one of his attacks."

"That's crazy…" Shippo said.

"I know…"

"So Inuyasha won't have to fight?" Sango asked.

"Actually… Ryu likes to fight. But don't worry he's not as fast as people say he is. Only when he's in his demon form."

"And what are you exactly?" Inuyasha came into the house.

Satsuki turned around, "I'm just like him, a white tiger."

"Feh. Show us what you really look like then. Take off the spell."

"So I've been caught." Satsuki smiled and took of the bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair turned snow white and reached down to her waist with black streaks. Nails grew and became pointed at the tip. A sky blue diamond appeared on her forehead with one stripe appearing on each cheek. Lips turned a rosy red color. When she opened her eyes they had changed from brown to pale blue. Comparing her human form to her demon form, the only main difference would be the face, demon looked a lot older than human.

"So this is how you look…" Akito sadly stated.

"I'm sorry everyone."

"Dammit you better be! Thanks to you Kagome got kidnapped!"

Satsuki glared at him, "Its not my fault YOU couldn't protect your mate!"

Inuyasha blushed 10 shades of red, "W-who said she was my mate!" Miroku stared while Sango restrained herself from laughing.

"Whatever, she'll be alright. Ryu will return her and all the villagers."

"Why is Ryu coming for you anyway?" Izumi asked.

"Because I ran away from him, at the time I didn't understand."

"Understand what?" Inuyasha demand.

Now it was her turn to blush, "...Its like his situation" She pointed at Inuyasha. "I'm supposedly his potential mate… When I found out I made an excuse to leave and come back to this village."

"But you never returned and hid in this human form." Miroku confirmed.

"Yeah… I didn't know it was him terrorizing the village until yesterday."

"Feh, coward."

"Oh, SHUT UP! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Miyuki screamed. Her friends were shocked at her outburst while it made Inuyasha stumble backwards a few steps. "Uh… sorry… it's just, Inuyasha, stop blaming Satsuki please."

"Anyway just don't kill him. I'll step in if necessary, but either way I'll confront Ryu in the end."

"Feh. Kagome will be alright right?"

"Yes, I bet Yuuki is showing her around and Kagome is probably meeting the villagers. So DON'T throw any more tantrums."

"I've never thrown a tantrum… what's a tantrum?"

Nobody answered that question. "Ryu will come when the sun sets, so you four can wander around the village." Satsuki retraced her thoughts. "Well maybe three of you can." She said staring at Inuyasha.

Miyuki walked up to Satsuki, "So are you still our friends?"

"Of course. We'll always be. But first I think we might want to tell the others." Akito, Izumi and Miyuki nodded and they left to meet Masami and Tatsuya.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

azn: F-CKEN BITCH ASS OF A SISTER!!! (Everyone backs away)  
azn: Sorry had to let out my anger… she is such a turd… 18 years old and cant drive a car (failed tests)… and all she does is sit around the house doing nothing useful!  
inu, san, mir, shi: What's a car?  
azn: I'm not explaining anything! (logs out)  
kag: Uhhh…  
azn: (logs in) New reviewers plz and old reviewers review plz(logs out)  
inu: so what's a car? 


	6. Tama

azn: (logs in) _looks at reviews… glares at readers who have opinions but don't review_… then again… I'd be acting kinda hypocritical… nvm then.  
inu san mir shi: what's a car?  
azn: that was last chapter…

Disclaimer: Ryu, Yuuki, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Izumi, Satsuki, Akito, and Masami are mine!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc.  
New scene

* * *

_

**Tama**

"Lets go Kagome."

"Who is this person you're looking for?"

"…I cannot tell you yet."

Kagome looked at his face, "You love the girl don't you Ryu?"

"You have keen senses."

"I hope you find her."

"Thank you, if I don't I'll take you." Kagome looked horror stricken. "Just kidding."

"I don't know whose worse you or Inuyasha."

_Fight_

"Where are they! The sun set already!" Inuyasha growled. 'If he doesn't come right now I'm gonna-'

"Inuyasha!" Ryu and Kagome came out the trees. Ryu landed on the ground and let Kagome stand. Kagome was just about to run to Inuyasha but Ryu put his arm in front of her. Inuyasha let a low growl, but Ryu looked around as if trying to find something. A small smirk reached his face and he put his arm down allowing Kagome to run to Inuyasha.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, but Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha draw your sword! If you wish for her to fully return to you then battle me." Ryu held his very pointy staff.

"Go into that house, Sango and the others are in there too." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. With a regretful look on her face she ran to the house. "So you're the demon."

"And you're the hanyou that is going after Naraku."

Inuyasha clenched the hilt of his tetsusaiga. "Feh. Kaze no Kizu!"

But Ryu had already jumped into the air with his staff pointed at Inuyasha. "Okibi!" A bolt of fire shot at Inuyasha.

"Bakuruyhaa!" The bolt backfired and aimed for Ryu.

"Kamikaze..." Huge swirl of winds appeared and collided with the backlash wave. But the backlash wave broke through with only 1/8 its power left hitting Ryu in his right arm. However it was enough to leave a deep gash in his arm. There was a distant gasp as Ryu landed on the ground clutching his right arm while still aiming his staff at Inuyasha. "Shit… I didn't think I'd actually have to use that. Any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Feh. There's lot more than that you should be worried about." Wind surrounded the tetsusaiga. "Kaze NO KIZU!"

Ryu just chuckled and drove his staff into the ground making a barrier of fire appear. "Inka…" When the wind scar collided with the wall ricocheting his attack. The ricochet hit Inuyasha right on his leg, but the damage did not seem to faze him. The wall disappeared only to show a bloody Ryu. But it also revealed Inuyasha running towards him about to slash him. Ryu couldn't get his staff so he did the next best thing. Made another barrier, only this time Inuyasha was ready. Tetsusaiga turned red and he slashed through the barrier surprising Ryu.

"Kamaitachi!" Ryu screamed. 'I'm too distracted thinking about her dammit!'

A whirlwind appeared and enclosed Inuyasha. "What the- OW!" Small metallic sharp, pointy objects began to cut Inuyasha. "OW!" Inuyasha growled and swiped through the whirlwind making it disappear.

"Heh..." Ryu took his staff and got into his fighting position, but the blood didn't stop trickling down his arm. 'Damn… When is she coming out?' Ryu glanced at the hut for a millisecond before he shot continuous bolts of fire giving Inuyasha no time to use his backlash wave. Once Inuyasha used the wind scar it collided with Ryu's 'blazing fire' attack, creating an explosion.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha covered his face to avoid rocks n dirt. When the dirt cleared out you could see that Ryu also had the same intention of covering his face.

_Confrontation_

"HIZEME!" Ryu hissed out the words. Fire encased all around Inuyasha. Arrow shaped streaks of fire continuously shoot at Inuyasha with Inuyasha dodging most of them.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" However when Inuyasha tried the wind scar on the flames it didn't even do anything. Outside of the flame you could hear the slashing of the tetsusaiga against the flaming wall and Inuyasha cursing with a few yells of "OW!" here and there. "Kongoushou!"(A/N: X0 I don't know how to spell that attack… if I spelled it right… whoa.) Inuyasha's diamond barrage broke the wall of fire, revealing cut up Inuyasha. His face slowly bled from the scratches of kamaitachi, his haori torn, a gash on his leg from inka and a bloody arm from hizeme.

'KUSO!' "INKA!" But this time the barrier didn't work. The diamond spearheads shattered the barrier striking Ryu. Another distant gasp was heard as Ryu fell to the ground holding his side. He took his hand off his side to examine the damage but saw a round ball covered in blood in his hands. 'I remember this… I forgot this was in me…' He stared down at the round object wondering what he should do with it. "Inuyasha… take-" Ryu raised his head to reach eye contact with Inuyasha, however when Ryu looked up he did not see Inuyasha but a human girl kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry Ryu…" She said. Everybody else came out of the hut.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha to tell him something. "In his hand…" she whispered, "is the…"

"Who are you and why do you seem so familiar?" Ryu asked. She smiled brining her hand to her to her left wrist pulling apart the beaded bracelet revealing her demon form, "Recognize me now?"

His eyes widen and arms flung around Satsuki, "Forgive me…"

Ruining the moment Inuyasha had to say something… well yell actually, "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SHIKON NO TAMA IN YOUR HAND!"

"Inuyasha means why do you have a fake one." Corrected Kagome.

Ryu opened his hand revealing a bloody sphere. "How did you know it was fake?"

"Where did you get a fake one?" Kagome asked.

"From a priestess." Ryu paused for a moment. "That looked just like you." He pointed at Kagome before slightly wincing from the pain in his arm.

The same thing ran through everyone's mind, 'Kikyo.' Inuyasha snatched the fake jewel away from Ryu and crushed it in his hand letting the dust be blown away.

"Did she have anymore with her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I do believe she told me she had one more…!" Ryu hurled up blood.

"Ryu! We need to get you to the castle! You'll die if you don't get treated after using Kamikaze!" Satsuki cried.

"Inuyasha you need to bandage your wounds too." Kagome said.

_In the Palace_

The two were put into separate rooms, Kagome helped Inuyasha and Yuuki and Satsuki helped Ryu. "Inuyasha stop squirming or else!" But Inuyasha didn't stop. "OSUWARI!" _Splat_

'Owwwwwww' "The wounds will be gone by tomorrow anyway." Complained Inuyasha.

"But this will help it from not getting infected."

"Do whatever you want."

Kagome finished covering his wounds, "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?"

"I'm in the palace of the person who kidnapped you! What am I supposed to feel?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Sorry."

Inuyasha hugged her in return. "What are we gonna do, it doesn't seem like Kikyo wants to give up."

"I don't know." Kagome rested her head on his chest.

"Tired?"

"Somewhat. Sango and Miroku are at the village right?"

Inuyasha yawned, "Yeah."

Now Kagome yawned and her eyes drooped, "Okay… Yuuki said we could stay at the castle for the night if we want."

"Stay here, we still need to question Ryu. Besides your tired." Inuyasha gave her a kiss.

"Mm… 'kay. Love you."

"Love you too." Kagome soon fell asleep with Inuyasha following soon after.

_Knock knock_

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Satsuki was at the door. Nobody responded so she opened the door to see them huddled together asleep. Giggling she grabbed a blanket, covering them both. "Kawaii… He must really want keep her safe." Satsuki smiled. "But a bit over-protective sometimes. Arigato, you and your friends." She closed the door returning to Ryu's room.

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

azn: XD hot gimmick is awesome!!  
inu: huh?  
azn: that doesn't concern you.

Two months since I last updated, wow I thought it was longer… my delays: brain farts… schoolwork… online games… XP  
XD two updates again too bad I'm gonna do one by one now

…I STINK AT THE BATTLE SCENE! Tell me if you agree or disagree in the review…  
FYI: Ryu's attacks are mainly related to fire… if you want the translations ask me in your review. And if anyone is wondering how the fire attacks affect Inuyasha its cuz if you've read it carefully you'll see he necessarily get hit by pure fire attacks. Tyvm for helping me with the words Jenn (school buddy)!


	7. Miko

Azn: wow… no reviews since chapter 4…

Inu: I laugh.

Azn: Like I care. I know my stories suck.

Inu: Agreed.

Azn: You could at least be a bit considerate.

Aznyoshidragongrl3: Ehh… I'm not even going to ask about the reviews I'm just going to get this story over with. I haven't updated in a long time and also noticed how little my story is noticed. I'll finish this story for those who actually read it.

_**And I would like to know who reads it. So review please?**_

* * *

__

Disclaimer: Ryu, Yuuki, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Izumi, Satsuki, Akito, and Masami are mine!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_movement/effect/etc._  
_New scene_

_

* * *

_

There was a gentle breeze in the air as it rustled the wind chimes outside of the room Inuyasha and Kagome slept in. A glimmer and white streak flew through the air passing the room and entering the forest nearby. A light laughter could be heard from the entrance of the forest.

_Morning_

The birds sang their song awaking Kagome in the process. Greeting her awakened slumber were two amber orbs that stared back into her brown orbs. She felt a light tingle in her cheeks as Kagome felt Inuyasha's breathe on her face.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Inuyasha smiled as his arms tightened around her waist.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. She yawned and replied, "Morning."

"Ready to go?"

"No. I thought you said last night you wanted to talk to Ryu?"

"I do. That's where we're going."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "In a castle you don't even know your way around?" Inuyasha just pointed to his noise and Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh right dog boy, you'll just sniff him out."

_Slumber_

Inuyasha hoisted Kagome up onto his back ignoring her complaints and found Ryu's room. Kagome got off his back and slid open the door a crack to see Satsuki's face buried into Ryu's chest.

"Oh dear… kids these days." Kagome joked.

"Feh… technically they aren't kids in my time and they are demons…"

"I know it was a joke." Kagome looked away from the door to face Inuyasha

"Well it wasn't funny wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid girl!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed into the floor startling the two demons in the room. The door of the room quickly slid open revealing two demons, a sleepy demon wielding his staff and a sleepy demon baring her poison claws.

All four of them bursted out laughing, Inuyasha and Kagome at their ruffled appearances and Satsuki and Ryu at Inuyasha impaled into the floor.

_The talk_

It was back in the village and Miroku and Sango were informed of the situation.

"So where have you last seen the priestess that looked like Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"In the forest nearby." Ryu responded.

"Tell us how you got it or I'll kill you." Inuyasha replied rudely.

Ryu glared at Inuyasha, "You can hold a grudge can't you? Well in any case, you see it wasn't too long ago when I met her…"

Flashback

_Ryu raced impatiently towards the village to search for Satsuki. As he passed by the trees a glimmer caught his eyes making him stop and saw a priestess with soul collectors all around her._

'_What a strange priestess…' Ryu thought_

"_Come out of the trees demon." Kikyo pointed her arrow at Ryu. Ryu obediently withdrew from the covers of the trees, staff in hand. "I have been watching you for some time and wanted to aid you in your quest to find the girl you are looking for."_

"_Why would a priestess want to help a demon?"_

"_Because I hold the Shikon Jewel."_

"_Impossible, it was shattered into thousands of pieces across the land."_

_Kikyo revealed the sphere in her palm and indeed it was the Shikon Jewel… or at least a replica. "Fake or real this will provide you with extra power. I have more if you need."_

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_Use it and I won't kill you. Do what I ask for the time being and I won't kill you. I do not ask for your trust in any way."_

_Ryu rolled his eyes, "Convincing offers aren't they." He grabbed the fake jewel and went on his way._

End Flashback

The truth made Inuyasha uncomfortable. He squirmed where he sat as he wondered how Kikyo made a replica of the jewel. He wanted the whole truth… what was Kikyo up to? He loved Kikyo so there were still lingering feelings, but the key word rang trough his mind… _loved_. He loved Kikyo, but now loves Kagome. He still had a hint of doubt maybe he had been attracted to Kagome in the beginning because she looked like Kikyo. But he had gotten to know they were nothing alike. So why did he feel the need to go to Kikyo suddenly? Why did he want to suddenly just leave Kagome for a bit and find Kikyo? He needed to clear his mind… badly and fast.

"I'm going out for fresh air. Don't follow me I'll be back shortly." Inuyasha left before anyone could respond.

* * *

Azn: It's a short chapter with what I call a cliffhanger! Deal with it. No reviews equal to no motivation to write the fanfiction… I felt so sad that no one had reviewed…

And like I said before…

_**I would like to know who reads it. So review please?**_

_**I HAVE made changes to my writing style. I will no longer use Japanese words or any of the sort… just plain English. Except maybe the chapter titles…**_

Reviewing motivates me so the more reviews the faster I'll want to write the story and post it up.


End file.
